1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for activating a driver assistance, a driver assistance system and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods for activating a driver assistance system are known from the related art. By a driver assistance system one may understand, for example, an automatic distance regulation, an automatic speed regulation or an automatic tracking system.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2009 028 637 A1 describes a method and a device for a user-defined setting of a driver information system. In a method described, for the driver-defined setting of a driver information system, data from past behavior of the driver, particularly the driving behavior or entered data are stored, and drawn upon for making a decision, a driver-defined decision matrix being set up which is adaptable as a function of operating data, and is drawn upon for making a preliminary decision using the driver information system. In this context, user data are drawn upon from other areas for adjusting the user-defined decision matrix.